No quiero sentirlo
by Nanami Yamamoto
Summary: —Sí, soy diferente —Dijo la castaña de ojos violetas— pero no es mi familia la que me hace ser desigual; son sus prejuicios y su estúpida manera de ver la vida —Cruzó sus brazos— ya no tengo diez años, en ese entonces sí lograban lastimarme/ Yaoi/ vida cotidiana/ Romance/ Lemmon/ Mpreg/ Soledad/ Dolor [Necesito Oc's]
1. Introducción

**_Pov. Alexy_**

 _Cuando era un niño, mi hermano gemelo y yo nos sentábamos frente a una ventana y compartíamos el mismo sueño. Esperábamos el día en que llegue una linda pareja para llevarnos a su casa y darnos ese amor paternal y maternal que tanto anhelábamos._

 _En ese orfanato era siempre lo mismo, cada semana nos cuidaba una persona distinta; algunos nos reñían sin justificación, nos golpeaban o nos amenazaban con separarnos a mí y a mi hermano. Y otros intentaban darnos un poco de cariño, y la calidez que necesitábamos._

 _Sólo necesitábamos una familia._

 _Cuando cumplimos cinco años, un hombre al que Armin llamaba "Bowser" fue transferido para cuidar de nosotros. Parecía un señor amable y siempre nos regalaba dulces y patatas fritas, también nos regalaba juguetes._

 _Tal vez él nos quería aun que sea un poco._

 _Que ingenuo, era un estúpido niño ingenuo. Cuando el día domingo llegó, él sería transferido a otros niños; me puse tan triste y le pedí que se quedase más tiempo conmigo. A pesar de tanto rogarle, no era decisión de él quedarse o no y sólo debía obedecer. Pero, él sería transferido al finalizar el día y nos preguntó a Armin y a mí si nos gustaría salir aquel día._

 _Mi hermano odia ir de compras, pero para mi siempre a sido tan divertido. De modo que Armin se quedó y yo fui, salí de "compras" con ese hombre. Es verdad que me compró varias cosas para mí y mi hermano, pero, cerca de las siete y media de la tarde me llevó a un extraño lugar._

 _¿Un hospital?_

 _Habían varias personas vestidas con una bata blanca, pero no veía a ningún paciente; yo y el hombre eramos los únicos con ropa casual. Pregunté varias veces qué hacíamos ahí, argumentando que no me sentía mal y no necesitábamos estar ahí. No recibí respuesta y me introdujo a una habitación idéntica a la de los hospitales, pero, era más tenebroso; el hombre salió y me dejó ahí dentro con cinco personas que cubrían su nariz y su boca con una mascarilla._

 _Una mujer sacó de mi dorso mi chaqueta y dejó al descubierto mi brazo izquierdo, e inyectó un líquido extraño; comencé a llorar, el líquido era doloroso y tenía mucho miedo. La mujer no se detuvo y siguió inyectándome, sin mostrar ni una mínima expresión._

 _Sólo tenía cinco años._

 _Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sentía mucho sueño; las lágrimas no se detenían, por un momento pensé que estaba muriendo y no podría volver a ver jamás a mi hermano. Las fuerzas se fueron por completo y cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por ese sueño incontrolable._

 _Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en mi cama y Armin me miraba con un semblante curioso y preocupado, pensé que sólo fue un sueño pero cuando intenté levantarme sentí un dolor en todo mi cuerpo y sobre todo en mi brazo izquierdo. El "Bowser" entró a la habitación, Armin lo abrazó y el hombre acarició su cabeza; al parecer ya debía irse. Cuando se acercó para abrazarme comencé a temblar, no quería que se me acercase, tenía miedo. Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos sonriendo, sentí como una lágrima rodeó mi mejilla._

"Espero que seas una buena madre" _Susurró en mi oído y abrí mis ojos sorprendido, a pesar de tener cinco años entendía de que sólo las mujeres podían ser madres. El hombre se marchó y de inmediato le conté a mi hermano lo que había sucedido, nunca supe qué fue lo que me hicieron en ese lugar; jamás se lo conté a mis padres cuando nos adoptaron. Pero hay algo que sí sé._

Seré _una buena madre..._

* * *

¿Qué tal? Nanami los saluda (^-^)/

Perdón si fue algo... Triste(?, sádico(? no sé cómo lo tomarán ustedes. Pero, esto tiene MUCHA influencia con la historia. [No me maten (UnU)]

Este fic es Yaoi/Mpreg [Relación HombrexHombre y embarazo masculino] ; por lo que si no les agrada este género les pido que no den opiniones negativas.  
La historia girará en torno de la hija de Kentin y Alexy, así como también se contará la historia de ellos mismos e incluso un poco de la historia de los demás chicos.

Ahora les explico si gustan participar:

 **-Nombre y apellido:**

 ** _-Edad:_** Hasta 20 años.

 _- **Apariencia:** _ Ya saben; color de ojos, cabello, tez y otros detallitos.

 **-¿Qué están estudiando -o qué van a estudiar- y por qué?:**

 **-Familia:**

 **-Chico:** Todos, menos Alexy y Kentin.

 **-Historia:** Un poco del pasado de sus oc's, cómo conocieron a su chico y qué parentesco tiene con Alexy o Kentin.

- **Extra:**


	2. Capítulo 1

_¿Qué tal? Nanami los saluda_ (^-^)/

 _-_ _Perdón si me tardé tanto en subir este capítulo, pero, quería que aparecieran todas las oc's que me enviaron (Todos los oc's que salen en este capítulo saldrán en el resto de la historia)_

 _-Sus oc's me encantaron, les agradezco por permitirme usarlas._

 _- **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko.  
Aqua Yukishiro le pertenece a Mey-chan Sakura  
Lulú Silizu le pertenece a Silizu  
Katherine Evans le pertenece a SakuHoshi  
Celyan Kinohiro le pertenece a Miku-nekita  
Crystal Kinohiro le pertenece a Hikari Thaisho x3  
_ _Rous Miyanuishita le pertenece a BonyHoney  
Ana Benect le pertenece a Ananeko  
Senra Lay le pertenece a Akira Nubl_

 _-Este capítulo más que nada fue para presentar a todas las Oc's._

* * *

 _MALESTARES E INCOMODIDAD_

Eran cerca de las seis de la madrugada, la mañana era singularmente fría y el peliazúl que se disponía a hacer su rutina, sintió como si su cabeza fuese a explotar y un insoportable asco se hizo presente. Cubrió su boca e inhaló profundo, quizá había comido algo el día anterior que le causó esa sensación. Pero, ¿Qué?. No era posible, cuando comenzó a caminar al baño las náuseas volvieron y ya ésta vez no lo pudo contener. Punzadas fuertes en su cabeza no le permitían detenerse, jamás en su vida se había sentido así. Es verdad que más de una vez estuvo enfermo, pero, eso no se sentía como una enfermedad.

Enjuagó su boca con abundante agua y aprovechó para cepillarse sus dientes, pero, en el momento que introdujo el cepillo a su boca las náuseas volvieron. No alcanzó a hacer el primer vaivén cuando se encontró devolviendo nuevamente. Puso una mano en su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos violáceos; se sentía tan mal, pero, no podía faltar a la universidad. Justo ese día tenía una prueba muy importante, esa decidiría si estaba apto para la carrera de diseño de vestuario; así que respiró con cuidado unos minutos más y se lavó su rostro para alistarse.

Por fin había comenzado la universidad y podría estudiar algo que siempre anheló. Todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que el peliazul amaba la ropa y diseñar una le parecía algo demasiado atractivo, podría vestir a su hermano como a él se le diera la gana y su novio también. ¿Novio? En el momento en que acomodó su chaqueta color naranja en su dorso de quedó pensativo. Es verdad que él y Kentin llevaban más de un año saliendo, pero, jamás se "comprometieron" a un noviazgo; frunció el entrecejo al recordar que en su aniversario discutieron y no pudieron celebrar nada.

— _Alexy, ¿Ya estás listo?_ —Escuchó la voz de su gemelo detrás de su puerta—

— _Sí, salgo en unos segundos..._

Acomodó sus cascos de música alrededor de su cuello y salió de su habitación para encontrar ahí a su gemelo. Ambos entraron a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre preparando un delicioso desayuno de frutas para sus tan preciados hijos. Los gemelos eran lo más maravilloso que tenía la familia Le Brun, luego de enterarse que no podrían tener hijos, la mejor decisión que podían haber tomado era adoptarlos. La mujer tomó su cabello rizado en una coleta, dejando a mayor vista su tono de tez morena; sin duda los gemelos tenían suerte de tenerla a ella como su madre.

La mujer puso dos platos con una variedad de frutas exquisitas y un jarrón con jugo de naranja, como tanto les gustaba a ellos. Armin comenzó a comer saboreando cada fruta que tomaba con su cubierto, pero, cuando Alexy intentó dar un bocado sintió cómo un asco lo invadió sin siquiera haber probado un poco. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta el baño. Sintió golpes continuos en la puerta y por tercera vez enjuagó su boca, haciendo lo posible para no provocarse náuseas nuevamente.

— _Hijo, ¿Estás bien?_ —Preguntó su madre con tono preocupada aun dando unos pequeños golpes a la puerta— _¿Puedo entrar?_

— _Sí, pasa_ —Respondió y dio un fuerte suspiro—

— _Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?_ —Preguntó entrando con lentitud al baño— _¿No te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir al médico?_

— _No, no te preocupes, mamá_ —Sonrió y secó sus labios— _Si voy al médico no iré a la prueba de hoy, recuerda que es muy importante para saber si estoy apto para la carrera._

— _Cierto... ¿No has pensado en escoger otra carrera? ya sabes, como tu hermano._

Negó con su cabeza y sonrió de costado — _Armin está estudiando computación por que quiere llegar a crear su propio juego, y yo quiero estudiar diseño de vestuario por que me encantaría crear mis propias prendas. Debo irme, Aqua nos debe estar esperando... adiós mamá._

Besó la mejilla de la mujer y salió del baño, tomó sus cosas y le hizo una mueca a Armin insinuando que ya era hora de irse. El pelinegro tomó su bolso y salió junto a su hermano sin despegarse de su pequeña consola. La mujer era muy buena con ellos, amorosa y preocupada por su bienestar; pero, desde que Alexy les confesó su preferencia sexual, varias veces intentaron hablar con él para que cambiase su opinión. Los gemelos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de una de sus mejores amigas, ambos sin decir una sola palabra ya que el peligro iba muy concentrado en su juego y Alexy se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, sin cambiar ni un momento se expresión. Estaba serio, malhumorado por su dolor de estómago y por que justo en esa mañana le había dado por pensar en su relación con Kentin. Aun faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la casa y la joven de baja estatura estaba esperándolos sentada en una banca con un cuaderno en sus manos. Alexy sonrió y le gratificó un cálido beso en la frente de la castaña; Armin la saludó de la misma manera y la chica se levantó de la banca para comenzar a caminar con los gemelos.

— _¿Estabas leyendo?_ —Preguntó al peliazul—

— _No, estaba escribiendo una canción... preferí salir de casa, me siento un poco más inspirada cuando estoy al aire libre_ —Respondió la castaña moldeando una suave pero cálida sonrisa en sus labios— _Llegaron más temprano de lo habitual, ¿Sucedió algo?_

— _Algo así_ —Alexy arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos— _parece no ser mi día... para empezar me siento como barco en alta mar, he tenido unas horribles náuseas y mi madre parece no retractarse de su idea de querer convertirme en hetero. Además estuve pensando en mi relación con Kentin y me di cuenta que hay varias cosas que hemos dejado de lado._

— _¿Como qué?_

El peliazul hizo una mueca y soltó una carcajada — _Algún día te lo diré, aún tienes una mente candorosa que conservar, Aqua._

La castaña se lanzó sobre el más alto e intentaba jalar el cabello azulado del chico que sólo reía al ver los ataques de su tan querida amiga. Ella era alguien muy especial, ya que fue una de las pocas personas que se preocupó por él y su gemelo; a pesar de tener la misma edad, Aqua siempre se comportó tan preocupada por el bienestar de los gemelos sin dejar esa actitud tan inocente que la caracterizaba. Fue el hermano mayor de ésta quien se preocupó de que nadie le hiciera daño al peliazul y su hermano, varias veces se metió en problemas al intentar protegerlos.

 **~...En la universidad...~**

Llegaron a la universidad y la castaña fue a averiguar dónde estaba su clase, ella había pasado la prueba de veterinaria. Mientras que la prueba de diseño de vestuario apenas sería realizada ese día.

Armin apagó su psp y lo guardó en su mochila — _¿Sabes a qué sala debes ir?_ —Preguntó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—

— _Sí. ¿Y tú?_

— _Sí, pero estoy esperando a Celyan..._

— _¿También escogió la carrera de computación? Crystal me había dicho que ella iba a estudiar música_

El pelinegro asintió y posó su mirada en las gemelas que se acercaban a ellos. Ambas parecían muy apresuradas, la más alta de cabellera de un tono azabache con reflejos azulados y rosa en las puntas frunció el entrecejo y tomó la mano de Armin.

— _¿Qué haces tan calmado? ¡Vamos a llega tarde!_ —Dijo con un semblante histérico—

— _C-Celyan, debemos ir a averiguar donde está nuestra sala. Tranquila_

— _Ya averigüé donde está, apresurémonos. Te veo cuando termine la clase, hermana._

— _Vale_ —La más baja, de cabellera del mismo tono que su gemela pero con un largo descomunal; la diferencia es que ésta lo tenía teñido hasta la mitad de un color azul platinado. Moldeó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios— _Que te vaya bien_

La gemela más alta tomó de la mano al pelinegro y casi arrastrando, se lo llevó a su sala de clases. Alexy y Crystal soltaron una pequeña carcajada, sus hermanos eran totalmente distintos. La más baja tomó su cabello en una coleta y miró de reojo al peliazul

— _¿Tú sabes a dónde tienes que ir?_

Alexy negó con su cabeza — _¿Y tú?_

— _No exactamente, pero debo ir a buscar a Iris... ella escogió música también. Nos vemos luego, que te vaya muy bien_ —Dijo la pelinegra dándole un leve pellizco a la nariz del peliazul—

 **~...Pasillo...~**

Alexy comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina del director, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y suspiró. El malestar prevalecía y eso le molestaba mucho, él era un chico alegre e infantil y por culpa de esas horribles náuseas no podía estar jugueteando por ahí como de costumbre. Aun así era muy extraño, ¿Qué podría estar causándole esa molestia? Frunció el entrecejo y mordió su labio inferior, con su mano derecha descubrió un poco el costado de su vientre. Una cicatriz resaltaba en su pálida piel, deslizó la yema de su dedo índice sobre la cicatriz y entrecerró sus ojos.

Recordó que el día en que el tal _"bowser"_ se marchó del orfanato, él encontró esa cicatriz. ¿Qué le habrán echo en ese lugar? Durante bastante tiempo sintió que su cuerpo no estaba bien, no se sentía exactamente mal; pero, sí sentía algunos cambios.

Sintió una mano posarse en su espalda y de inmediato soltó su camisa, cubriendo su cicatriz. Se volteó y expandió sus ojos para luego moldear una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos se posaron en su tan preciado castaño, que venía acompañado con dos chicas más. Rous era una chica de un fino cabello color rubio platino, y además era dos años menor que su primo, Kentin; aun que no había un lazo sanguíneo, ella podía comprender perfectamente al castaño. Senra también era prima del militar, ella tenía su cabello de un tono lila muy primoroso; ésta también entendía muy bien a Kentin y tenía la misma edad que Rous.

— _¡Hola Alexy!_ —Dijo la rubia besando la mejilla del peliazul—

— _¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_ —Sonrió y lo saludó de igual manera—

— _Hoy amanecí con cierto malestar_ _, ¿Ustedes cómo están?_ —Respondió Alexy— _¿También iban a averiguar dónde estaba su sala?_

— _Algo así, pero, no creo que la sala de artes sea tan difícil de encontrar_ —Argumentó Senra— _¿Vamos, Rous?_

— _¿Las dos escogieron artes?_

— _¡Sí!_ —Respondieron al unísono—

— _¡Genial, las dos tienen un talento brillante!_ —Dijo el peliazul—

— _Gracias_ —Respondió la rubia— _Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Nos vemos después Kentin..._

Las chicas se marcharon, dejando solos a la pareja. El peliazul se ruborizó y se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies para gratificarle un cálido besos a los labios del castaño. Éste correspondió al beso del más bajo y puso sus manos rodeando el menudo dorso de su novio; separaron sus labios para cruzar sus miradas y volver a acercarse para darse _mimos._

 **~...Patio...~**

El castaño separó su rostro de su novio y miró el reloj de su muñeca para asegurarse de que aún había tiempo antes de la prueba del peliazul. Kentin tomó la mano de Alexy y comenzó a caminar con él hasta el patio, acomodándose debajo de un bello árbol.

— _Escuché que le dijiste a las chicas que amaneciste con malestar... ¿Ya estás mejor?_ —Preguntó Kentin recostándose sobre el césped—

— _Un poco, a veces me dan náuseas_ —Respondió Alexy— _Mi amor, ¿Sabes qué? Estuve pensando y me di cuenta que jamás me pediste que fuera tu novio._

Kentin miró de reojo al peliazul y suspiró — _N-No... Alexy, los dos somos hombres; no es necesario hacer ese tipo de cosas._

— _¿Por qué no? El que seamos hombres no es un impedimento_

— _¿Por qué te preocupa eso ahora? Llevamos un año y medio juntos, el pedirte que seas mi novio es sólo una costumbre_

— _No es cierto_ —Cruzó sus brazos y desvió su mirada— _B-Bueno, dejemos a un lado el tema de la petición... Tampoco eres tan detallista; siempre me dices "Alexy", jamás has echo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en decirme un apodo cariñoso._

— _¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan sensible?_ —Preguntó con un tono molesto el castaño mientras se sentaba para mirar al peliazul a los ojos—

— _¡No estoy sensible!_ —Levantó la voz frunciendo el entrecejo— _¿Acaso sólo puedes ser meloso cuando nos acostamos?_

El castaño lo miró y se levantó molesto; chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la universidad. El peliazul hizo una mueca triste, odiaba discutir con Kentin y mucho menos cuando no se sentía bien; cuando el peliazul se enfermaba siempre estaba Kentin y Armin cuidándolo, ya que muy pocas veces se sentía mal. Se levantó lentamente del césped y se dirigió a la universidad, puso una mano en su cabeza y suspiró; encontró al director caminando por el pasillo quien le dijo que la prueba estaba por comenzar y le indicó dónde estaba la sala.

 **~...Después de la prueba...~**

Salió de la sala y se apoyó contra una pared del pasillo, y suspiró para esperar a su hermano. En la mayor parte de la prueba salían preguntas sobre tipos de moda e incluso tuvo que hacer un dibujo de una prenda. Mordió su labio inferior y puso una mano en su frente, comenzó a sentirse mareado de la nada. La vista parecía nublarse, no se sentía bien; una incómoda punzada en su cabeza le impidió mantenerse de pie, sus ojos parecían tan pesados que comenzaron a cerrarse.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y respiró agotado. ¿Qué podía estar causándole tantos malestares? Con la yema de sus dedos tocó el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz y no pudo evitar pensar que lo que le hicieron en ese lugar era el causante de sus malestares, pero, ¿Qué podían haberle echo? No, que estúpido pensarlo. Miró a un lado de la camilla en la que estaba acostado y vio a dos chicas. Una de ellas se encontraba de espalda, dejando ver su lacio cabello rojizo y la otra estaba sentada mirando su teléfono celular, traía su cabello azul grisáceo atado a una coleta.

Se quedó en silencio y miró al otro lado de su camilla y vio a su gemelo junto a una chica baja de cabellera castaña. Estaban charlando, ambos tenían sus mejillas con un leve enrojecimiento; el peliazul dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, su hermano era bastante tímido y verlo conversando con una chica le parecía bastante genial.

— _¡Alexy!_ —Escuchó la voz de una de las chicas que se encontraba en el otro lado de la camilla— _¡Al fin despiertas!_

— _A-Ana... ¿Qué me pasó?_

— _Eso me gustaría saber, no te andes desmayando en cualquier lugar. Si Kitty no hubiese estado ahí, te hubieras dado un buen golpe en el suelo._ —Dijo Ana—

— _Lo siento, Ana_ —Dijo con una sonrisa y fijó su mirada en la peliazul— _Gracias Kitty, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada._

— _No me lo agradezcas, eres el novio de mi mejor amigo..._ —Respondió Katherine—

— _No me asustes así_ —Dijo Armin acercándose a su gemelo— _Sentí que casi me da algo cuando me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería, pero cuando vi que era Lulú quien te estaba revisando me tranquilicé bastante. Está estudiando medicina._

— _Oh... cierto. Ya me habías hablado de ella antes_ —Dijo Alexy— _Un gusto conocerte, pequeña... me han dicho que eres muy buena curando a las personas_

— _E-El gusto es mío, Alexy_ —Respondió con timidez Lulú— _tu hermano también me ha hablado bastante de ti._

Cuando el peliazul posó su mirada en su gemelo, vio a éste sonrojado hasta las orejas y con su mirada desviada. Alexy soltó una pequeña carcajada y se levantó lentamente. — _Entonces, ¿Por qué me desmayé?_

— _Pensé que podía ser fatiga, pero, tu hermano dijo que te despertaste con náuseas y que ni siquiera pudiste probar el desayuno; de modo que no creo que sea eso... Lo mejor será que te vayas a ver con un médico que pueda revisarte bien._ —Dijo Lulú—

— _Hmm... está bien, gracias._

Las chicas y los gemelos salieron de la enfermería, afuera los esperaba Aqua que parecía preocupada. Kitty se despidió de los gemelos, y de las demás chicas y se marchó lentamente. Lulú debía hablar con uno de sus profesores, de modo que también se despidió de los chicos y se marchó.

 **~...Casa de los gemelos...~**

Las chicas acompañaron a los gemelos a su casa, no querían que algo le sucediera en el camino. Aqua era demasiado protectora con los gemelos, a pesar de ser bastante baja era una chica a la que temer; Ana adoraba a los gemelos, ya que los consideraba como sus hermanos. Al entrar la madre de los chicos les dio una cálida bienvenida.

Subieron a la habitación del peliazul, y se sentaron a un lado de él; su madre abrió la puerta y entró con una bandeja con patatas fritas y unas cuantas cosas más para comer.

— _Gracias tía_ —Dijo Aqua al ver los chocolates—

— _Gracias_ —Dijo Ana—

— _Gracias mamá_ —Dijeron al unísono los gemelos—

La mujer les obsequió una tenue sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Los chocolates y las patatas fritas fueron lo primero en desaparecer, ya que Aqua y Armin tenían un pequeño problema con esas comidas. Alexy suspiró y tomó un poco de jugo, su sabor estaba más dulce de lo habitual y puso su mano izquierda en su boca. Se levantó rápidamente y se corrió al baño, pensó que luego de haberse desmayado ya no se sentiría mal; pero, cuando sintió ese sabor en su paladar no pudo evitar querer devolver. Enjuagó su boca y salió del baño, afuera lo estaba esperando Ana; la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua y abrazó al peliazul que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

— _Tranquilo, Alexy... ¿Qué te parece si vamos al médico? Así podrá recetarte algo para que se te quite este malestar._

El peliazul asintió — _Esta bien, pero, no quiero que mi mamá se entere que voy al médico ¿Sí?_

— _Como tú digas_ —Dijo Ana sonriendo—

Quizá lo mejor era ir a un médico para acabar de una vez con las náuseas y los mareos. Sí, eso debía hacer. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Todas las personas se enferman.

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_ (^-^)/

*Si hay algo que no les haya gustado de sus Oc's me avisan por PM.

 _Las parejas son:_

 **ArminxLulú  
** **LysandroxAqua  
** **NathanielxKatherine  
** **VicktorxCelyan  
LeighxCrystal  
**

Y tengo un problema ya que el sensualote de Castiel tiene un harem (UwU) Aun quedan libres: Jade, Dake, Dajan, Dimitry.  
Según como vaya avanzando la historia veré con quien se queda Castiel (._.) O si quieren pueden escoger entre los chicos que quedan.

Eso es todo, cuídense. Nos leemos luego (/*3*)/


	3. Capítulo 2

_¿Qué tal? Nanami los saluda_ (^-^)/

 _- **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko.  
Aqua Yukishiro le pertenece a Mey-chan Sakura  
Lulú Silizu le pertenece a Silizu  
Katherine Evans le pertenece a SakuHoshi  
Celyan Kinohiro le pertenece a Miku-nekita  
Crystal Kinohiro le pertenece a Hikari Thaisho x3  
_ _Rous Miyanuishita le pertenece a BonyHoney  
Ana Benect le pertenece a Ananeko  
Senra Lay le pertenece a Akira Nubl  
Ludovik Blair le pertenece a Fenrir Kholer._

 _-He de aclarar que no aparecerán todas las Oc's necesariamente en todos los capítulos. (Ejemplo: en este capítulo hay Oc's que no aparecerán, pero se les mostrará más en el siguiente capítulo)_

 _-Perdón si me tardé de tanto, pero, esta semana no ha sido del todo buena para mí. Aunque sus reviews me hicieron reír bastante, me sacaron más de una sonrisa. ¡Gracias por ello!_

 _-Bueno, me dejo de blablabla, ahí va el capítulo 2._ _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_ (^-^)/

* * *

 _LA NOTICIA_

El peliazul decidió ir esa misma tarde al médico, necesitaba mejorarse pronto y entre más pronto mejor. Tal vez sólo fue una infección o algo así, ¿Qué más podría ser? Se sentó en una orilla de su cama, esperando a que su hermano se acomodase bien su bufanda. Esa prenda que lo acompañaba a todas partes, elegida quisquillosamente por el peliazul. La pelirroja y la castaña habían decidido acompañarlo, en caso de que se volviese a sentir mal. Salieron de la casa y estando afuera se encontraron con el padre de los gemelos; el hombre de cabellera rubia, tal color como el sol estaba bajando de su automóvil y al ver a sus hijos se detuvo a un lado.

— _Chicos, ¿A dónde van?_ —Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos—

— _Papá..._ —Titubeó Alexy— _I-Iremos al hospital_

Para los gemelos era imposible mentirle a su padre, él siempre se daba cuenta de que le estaban mintiendo y las mentiras era lo que menos le gustaba.

— _¿Al hospital?_

— _Señor David, lo siento..._ —Interrumpió Aqua— _Es que no me sentía muy bien y los chicos se ofrecieron para llevarme al hospital._

— _Hmm... ya veo. ¿Quieren que los lleve yo?_ —Preguntó el padre—

Los chicos asintieron, si era David quien los llevaba podrían evitar que Alexy se sintiese mal en el camino u otra cosa. El rubio se sentó en el asiento del conductor, junto a él se sentó el pelinegro y en los asientos de atrás se acomodaron las chicas y el peliazul. David encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar en dirección al hospital con la certeza de que era Aqua quien estaba enferma.

 **~...En el hospital...~**

Los más jóvenes se bajaron del automóvil y movieron su mano en gesto de despedida al hombre que volvía a su casa. Los nervios comenzaban a atacar al peliazul, a pesar de creer que sólo era un incómodo malestar. Puso una mano en su cabeza y suspiró, hacía tanto tiempo que no iba al hospital; quería acabar de una vez con el asunto, ya no quería si quiera volver a tener una náusea. Le dio sus datos a la secretaria, quien le dijo que debía esperar su turno; pasó casi media hora y llamaron al peliazul.

— _Alexy Le brun_ —Dijo una mujer morena con una libreta en sus manos—

— _Ah~ Aquí_ —Dijo Alexy, levantándose de su asiento—

— _Por aquí, joven..._ —Agregó la mujer luego de hacer una mueca señalando una puerta—

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ese lugar le recordó bastante a "Aquel" lugar; tal vez la esencia, o las personas con bata blanca. De solo recordarlo la piel se le ponía como de gallina. Entró a la sala y se sentó frente al escritorio del médico que se encontraba leyendo un papel, el médico fijó su mirada en el peliazul y preguntó su nombre, edad y problema entre otras cosas. Luego de escuchar el relato del joven, el médico arqueó una ceja y con sus manos le señaló la camilla; indicándole que se descubriera su dorso.

— _Muy bien joven, recuéstese por favor..._ —Dijo el médico cubriendo sus manos con unos guantes de plástico blanco—

Comenzó a tocar varios sectores del cuerpo nívea del peliazul. Justo en un costado de su vientre, hundió con delicadeza su dedo en la cicatriz de Alexy, quien al sentir tal apretura dejó salir un quejido.

— _¿De qué es esta cicatriz? ¿Has sido operado anteriormente?_ —Preguntó el médico dándole suaves masajes a su vientre—

— _Algo así..._

— _¿Algo así?_ —Hizo una mueca— _¿Puedes contarme, por favor? Si es lo que estoy pensando, no es algo muy bueno._

El peliazul expandió sus ojos y asintió — _E-Está bien, le contaré..._ —Suspiró— _Cuando cumplí cinco años, un hombre me llevó a un lugar muy parecido a un hospital aun que sólo por dentro ya que por fuera era un lugar en muy mal estado. Allí habían varias personas de bata blanca como la que usan ustedes y además cubrían su rostro con una mascarilla._

— _¿No sabes qué era exactamente ese lugar?_

— _No, la verdad._ —Respondió Alexy— _No sabría decirle qué me hicieron ya que me pusieron una inyección para dormirme y cuando desperté estaba acostado en mi cama._

— _Un momento, ¿Ese hombre qué relación tenía contigo?_

— _Era nuestro tutor en el orfanato, aun que sólo estuvo una semana._

El médico arqueó una ceja y suspiró rascando su cabeza — _Ya veo... continúa por favor._

— _No hay mucho que decir, sólo que minutos antes de que el hombre se marchara me dijo que esperaba a que fuese una buena madre_ —El peliazul se ruborizó luego de decir lo último, nadie sabía sobre eso—

El doctor expandió sus ojos y no pudo evitar toser, parece que su predicción era cierta. No estaba de más verificar.

— _Muy bien, joven Alexy..._ —Pausó varios segundos— _Necesito hacerle una ecografía ¿Está bien?_

— _¿Una ecografía? Pero no creo que sea algo tan grave; sólo tengo mareos y náuseas._

— _Tranquilo_ —Dijo el médico acercando una maquina con una pequeña pantalla— _Muy bien... relájate por favor._

Sacó una pequeña botella con un líquido azulado y exprimió un poco en el vientre del peliazul, provocando ligeras cosquillas. Tomó un accesorio de la máquina y lo presionó contra el menudo vientre, de inmediato la pantalla captó la imagen de el interior del cuerpo de Alexy; un sonido continuo llamó la atención de éste, era rápido... parecidos a los de un corazón. El peliazul expandió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en la pequeña pantalla que dejaba ver con facilidad una _bolita_ pequeña, causante de ese sonido; ¡Que grande fue su sorpresa!.

Alexy tragó saliva y perdió por completo el tono de su piel luego de escuchar el " _Felicidades"_ del médico. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado por la confusión, ¿Cómo no? La pequeña _bolita_ en la pantalla la traía hacía dos meses, todo era confuso.

El médico parecía tan normal, tomó una toalla y secó sus manos húmedas por el gel que le había aplicado, para luego tomar otra más y entregársela a Alexy, quien aun no reaccionaba del todo.

— _Puedes volver a sentarte_ —Dijo el médico volviendo a su asiento junto al escritorio—

— _D-Doctor... podría explicar qué esta pasando, por favor_ —Su rostro aun no recuperaba su color, estaba pálido— _Dígame que esa maquina está mala._

— _Ah~ joven Alexy... las máquinas de este hospital están en perfecto estado._ —Dijo el doctor apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio— _Aun que no lo creas, no eres el único. Me han tocado muchos casos de hombres que..._

— _No lo diga en voz alta_ —Interrumpió Alexy— _Esto no es normal. ¿E-Estoy esperando un bebé?_

El médico asintió para luego agregar — _Sé que no es normal, pero, desde hace ya unos años he atendido a hombres que resultan estar embarazados. Algunos con exactamente la misma cicatriz que tienes tú; muy pocos recuerdan el momento en el que se les practicó la operación._

— _Un momento doctor_ —Puso una mano en su cabeza y suspiró fuerte— _¿Qué operación puede permitirle a un hombre engendrar?_

— _No lo sé... en este hospital jamás se ha intentado algo similar_

— _¿Y entonces? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla— _Esto no está bien..._

El médico sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó al peliazul — _Existen tres opciones. La primera; es darlo a luz, la segunda; darlo a luz y luego entregarlo en adopción... y la tercera es no tenerlo._

— _¿Acabar con su vida?_ —Expandió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en el médico quien asintió; mordió su labio inferior— _Yo... aún no sé qué es lo que haré._

El médico ladeó su cabeza y suspiró — _Está bien, pero, te recomiendo que sigas viniendo a verme. Un embarazo masculino puede tener un poco de riesgos; también te recomiendo que hables de esto con tu familia._

Alexy asintió y desvió su mirada. No era tan fácil, ¿Cómo llegar un día y decirle a tus padres "Estoy esperando un bebé"? No, que descarado se sentía. El médico comenzó a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más, el peliazul sintió que fueron cerca de dos mil preguntas; no estaba exactamente cómodo con las preguntas echas por el doctor, quien seguía con su rostro tan pasivo.

 **~...Pasillo del hospital...~**

El pelinegro llevó por décima vez su mano a su boca, mordiendo con fuerza sus uñas. Su gemelo llevaba casi una hora y aun no sabían nada de él, chasqueó su lengua y se apoyó contra una pared; la castaña estaba sentada en una de las tantas sillas que habían y la pelirroja caminaba en dirección a Armin, para entregarle un capuccino que había salido a comprárselo para que se relajase.

El pelinegro sonrió y dio un pequeño sorbo a su capuccino, Ana moldeó sus labios en una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Aqua.

— _¿Crees que Alexy esté bien?_ —Preguntó la castaña e hizo una mueca triste— _Pensé que sólo podría tener una infección por comer algo._

— _Estará bien_ —Dijo Ana— _Una persona con su nivel de vibra positiva es muy difícil que se encuentre mal._

— _Aun así me preocupa... lleva más de una hora y aun no nos dicen nada._

La pelirroja tomó con sus dos manos las mejillas de la castaña y los apretó como si fuesen algún tipo de masa; la más baja intentó defenderse mordiendo el brazo de Ana. Armin que se encontraba mirando todo soltó una carcajada al ver el lado infantil de sus tan queridas amigas, la gente que pasaba por un lado de ellas hacían muecas de gracia o de disgusto.

Sintió la puerta abrirse con lentitud y vio salir a su gemelo de la sala con su tono de piel más pálido de lo normal, el pelinegro arqueó una ceja y vio como su hermano se acercó a él para poner su cabeza en su hombro.

— _A-Alexy... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te dijeron?_ —Preguntó confuso Armin—

— _Quiero irme a casa_ —Musitó Alexy— _por favor..._

— _¡Alexy!_ —Dijeron al unísono las chicas dejando de juguetear para acercarse a los gemelos—

— _Pequeñas, por hoy no me pregunten qué me dijeron ¿Está bien?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ —Preguntó Aqua— _Estábamos preocupadas por ti_

— _Les prometo que mañana les diré todo, ahora sólo quiero irme a casa._

— _Hmm, está bien; pero, al menos podemos ir a dejarte ¿Verdad?_

El peliazul sonrió y asintió, en el camino hasta la entrada se encontraron con un chico de cabellera larga color castaña y una chica albina a su lado. Cuando los ojos de la más baja se posaron en los chicos, ésta corrió hacia ellos y se lanzó para gratificarles un cálido y apretado abrazo. Los gemelos soltaron una pequeña carcajada; el pelinegro acarició la cabeza de la más baja.

La habían visto hacía unas semanas atrás, fue en una cafetería donde se reencontraron luego de más de quince años sin saber nada de ella. Al igual que Aqua y Senra, la albina fue su amiga en la infancia ya que también la conocieron en el orfanato. El destino era totalmente extraño, las personas que adoptaron a la Albina fueron justamente la familia de Dimitry.

— _Ludovik ¿Por qué no fuiste a la universidad hoy?_ —Preguntó Armin—

— _Lo siento, es que mi hermano quería que estuviera segura de la carrera que iba a escoger... y me di cuenta de que quiero estudiar periodismo._

— _¿Periodismo?_ —Interrumpió Ana— _Yo también estoy estudiando periodismo..._

— _¿Enserio? Que alivio... no quería entrar sola a esa carrera._

— _Hmm, ¿Sabes? Además de mí, también está Peggy._ —Dijo Ana—

— _¿Y los chicos? ¿También ingresaron a esa universidad?_

— _¡Sí!_ —Dijo Aqua con una sonrisa—

— _Hermana_ —Interrumpió Dimitry— _Vamos, se nos hace tarde... chicos, que estén bien, adiós._

Todos correspondieron a la despedida y comenzaron con su camino a casa de los gemelos. Tomaron un taxi y le dijeron la dirección, dejando que el peliazul se sentara junto al conductor. Alexy miraba por la ventana con un semblante triste, simplemente no era fácil. Siempre pensó que su noviazgo con Kentin iba a ser igual: Mimos, divertirse y hacer el amor. ¿Acaso en verdad se conformaba solo con un noviazgo rutinario? Posó una mano en su vientre plano y cerró sus ojos, ya no podía retroceder el tiempo y tal vez eso tampoco era lo que quería. En verdad no estaba arrepentido por haber concebido un bebé, además se sentía tan dichoso por poder engendrarlo aun siendo hombre; sólo eran tres los problemas y vaya que eran problemas.

Primero: los prejuicios. Condenado a ser señalado en las calles por ser un hombre homosexual que además puede dar vida. ¿Acaso podría ser aceptado por la sociedad? Ah~ por favor. ¡Aberración! así sería llamado. Las personas simplemente juzgan y jamás piensas qué pasa por la cabeza de las demás personas, si tan solo conocieran más sobre la empatía. Por suerte para él tenía amigos que tal vez lo aceptasen, si fueron capaz de aceptar su sexualidad, por supuesto que podrían aceptarlo con un bebé.

Segundo: Sus padres y su gemelo. En todo el mundo, ellos eran a los que menos quería decepcionar; sus papás le dieron un bello y cálido hogar a dos pequeños niños, ¿Y así les pagaría? Rogaba por encontrar el momento y las palabras adecuadas. Y su hermano, ¿Qué pasaría con él si Armin no estuviese a su lado? Sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho de sólo pensar que sería una vergüenza para su familia.

Tercero: ¿Un hombre concibiendo?. Eso no estaba bien, aun que pasaran miles de años era imposible que un hombre naciera con un útero. Según el doctor, la cicatriz en su vientre era producto a una operación que les "introducían" un útero. Aun así, aun que él diera esa explicación, no era normal. ¿Cómo podría salir después a las calles con una enorme barriga?

 **~...Casa de los gemelos...~**

Sintió una mano en su hombro y abrió con lentitud sus ojos, volteó su cabeza y posó su mirada en su gemelo que traía una mirada pasiva. Le indicó que debían bajar del taxi para luego bajar detrás de las chicas. Luego de que el peliazul se bajó del taxi besó la frente de las chicas y dibujó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, aun que no era igual a las que hacía siempre, cuando sonreía lo hacía enseñando su blanca dentadura; su sonrisa parecía totalmente diferente.

— _Por favor, descansa... mañana hablamos ¿Sí?_ —Dijo Aqua con un semblante bastante preocupado mientras abrazaba a Alexy—

Los gemelos entraron a casa, el peliazul subió de inmediato a su habitación y se recostó con cierta brusquedad en su cama. Dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos, una lágrima rodeó por el costado de su ojo y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su familia, amigos...? ¿Qué le diría a Kentin? No era como si fuese una chica, que puede ser más sencillo enseñar un test de embarazo; era totalmente diferente, ya traía consigo dos meses de embarazo. Puso una mano en su menudo vientre y suspiró liberando más lágrimas.

Escuchó el vibrador de su celular, luego de tomarlo miró la pantalla para ver que la llamada entrante era de Senra.

— _¿Sí? Senra..._

— _¡Alexy! Me dijeron que te desmayaste. ¿Estás bien? ¿Fuiste al médico? Dime que sí, de otro modo iré a buscarte en este mismo momento para llevarte_ —Dijo Senra con un tono histérico, en verdad estaba preocupada por su querido amigo—

— _Tranquila mi pequeña Lay..._ —Dijo Alexy soltando una pequeña carcajada— _Sí fui al médico, no te preocupes._

— _¿Y qué te sucedió?_

Alexy hizo una larga pausa — _Sólo comí algo que me cayó mal._

— _¿Enserio? Amigo, yo te conozco perfectamente... sé que no te cayó mal algo que comiste_ —Dijo Senra— _Además, no creas que no me dí cuenta, ¿Estás llorando, verdad?_

— _No, no, no es eso._ —El peliazul dejó salir un suspiro— _Ah~ ¿Por qué me conoces tan bien? tú ganas, hablamos mañana en la universidad ¿Está bien?_

— _Hmmm, vale... ¡Mañana sin falta!_

Cortó la llamada y dejó su celular a un lado. En verdad tenía suerte de tener amigas con ese apego, de ese modo podía desahogarse por completo; pero, aun así, había alguien que debía saber antes que cualquier persona. Se levantó de su cama y caminó en dirección a la habitación de su gemelo, aun si su hermano le daba la espalda o decidía apoyarlo; era él quien tenía que enterarse de su embarazo. No podía permitirse ocultar algo a su gemelo.

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_ (^-^)/

-Repito, a las preciosas Oc's que no salieron en este capítulo aparecerán en el siguiente.

*Si hay algo que no les haya gustado de sus Oc's me avisan por PM.

 _Las parejas son:_

 **ArminxLulú  
** **LysandroxAqua  
** **NathanielxKatherine  
** **VicktorxCelyan  
LeighxCrystal  
DajanxLudovik  
Castielx... (HaremXD) **

Eso es todo, cuídense. Nos leemos luego (/*3*)/


	4. Capítulo 3

_¿Qué tal? Nanami los saluda_ (^-^)/

 _- **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko.  
Aqua Yukishiro le pertenece a Mey-chan Sakura  
Lulú Silizu le pertenece a Silizu  
Katherine Evans le pertenece a SakuHoshi  
Celyan Kinohiro le pertenece a Miku-nekita  
Crystal Kinohiro le pertenece a Hikari Thaisho x3  
_ _Rous Miyanuishita le pertenece a BonyHoney  
Ana Benect le pertenece a Ananeko  
Senra Lay le pertenece a Akira Nubl  
Ludovik Blair le pertenece a Fenrir Kholer._

 _-Gracias por sus reviews, y nuevamente me disculpo por actualizar tan tarde... pero es que UwU el cuaderno en el que tenía escrita la actualización no lo encuentro! D: (Siempre traigo un cuaderno en el que dibujo, escribo, blablabla... y ahí había escrito la actualización mientras estaba en la escuela)_

 _-Bueno, ahí va el capítulo 3 ._ _¡Espero que les guste!_ (^-^)/

* * *

 _¿LO ACEPTAS? parte 1_

Salió de su habitación y caminó en dirección a la habitación de su gemelo. Sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas y volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con su preciosa madre.

— _M-Mamá..._ —Dijo Alexy, sin querer comenzó a temblar—

— _¿Qué sucede, corazón? Tu papá me dijo que Aqua no se sentía bien... quizá es por el chocolate que comió._

— _Sí... de hecho, eso fue lo que le dijeron_ —Sonrió nervioso—

La mujer cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa de costado — _Amor... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

— _¿Eh? ¿Mejor?_

— _Sí, hoy estuviste con vómitos en la mañana._

El peliazul suspiró y ladeó su cabeza, hizo una mueca asegurando de que ya estaba "bien". La morena le dio un leve pellizco en la nariz de Alexy y se fue en dirección a su habitación. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Su madre actuó muy extraña, el solo pensar de que ella sabía que era él quien había ido a ver al médico le ponía los pelos de punta. Era una mujer muy astuta, de modo que no podría mentirle por mucho tiempo.

Dio tres golpes a la puerta que conducía a la habitación de su hermano, pero, luego de no recibir respuesta, entró. Sus ojos se posaron en su hermano que estaba recostado en su cama, muy concentrado en su consola; había llegado el momento de decírselo, no iba a esperar a que su hijo tuviese casi los nueve meses para que su familia se enterase de su existencia. Su máxima preocupación era, si su familia y amigos serían capaces de aceptarlo. El pelinegro miró de reojo al peliazul que estaba parado en en marco de la puerta, arqueó una ceja y apagó su consola.

Alexy tomó eso como un "Adelante", así que cerró la puerta y se sentó en una orilla de su cama, justo al lado de Armin.

— _Veo que estás dispuesto a escucharme de verdad_ —Dijo Alexy con una sonrisa—

— _Por supuesto, hoy me preocupé mucho cuando te desmayaste_ —Suspiró y dejó a un lado su psp— _Si no vienes a hablarme de tus compras o de las cosas que te hace Kentin... te escucho._

— _No venía a hablarte ninguna de esas dos cosas_ —Rascó su cabeza y dejó salir un profundo suspiro— _Hermano... ya es hora de que te cuente qué me dijo el médico hoy._

 **~...Pov. Kentin...~**

En verdad me molestaba mucho discutir con Alexy, quiero decir, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto de un simple apodo o una simple petición? Yo toda mi vida fui heterosexual, y cambié por él. ¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas? El toque de campana me sacó de mis pensamientos, me levanté y tomé mi bolso con cierta brusquedad; salí con lentitud de mi sala y comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida; sentí unos brazos delgados rodear mi brazo izquierdo y fijé mi mirada en mi tan bajita prima.

— _Que bueno que te encuentro, ¿Vendrás hoy a mi casa?_ —Preguntó Rous—

Asentí con mi cabeza y puse mis manos en mis bolsillos — _¿Senra vendrá con nosotros?_

— _No, hoy debía ir a modelar para la próxima revista._

— _Ah~ ya veo, vale... entonces vayámonos._

Cuando mi prima y yo nos disponíamos a irnos, sentimos unos rápidos pasos a nuestras espaldas, acompañados con una agitada respiración. Ambos miramos hacia atrás; era mi mejor amiga, Katherine.

— _Ken... ah~_ —Soltó un leve quejido y suspiró, parecía agotada—

— _¿Qué sucede, Kitty? ¿Por qué tan acelerada?_ —Le pregunté, la verdad es que me preocupé bastante por ella—

— _E-Es tu novio..._ —Pausó—

— _¿Alexy? ¿Te mandó a decir algo?_

— _No, no..._ —Arqueó una ceja— _Alexy se desmayó, despertó hace poco._

— _¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué? ¿Cómo?_

Me sentí tan mal. Recordé que antes de discutir él me había dicho que no se sentía muy bien, y además de eso discutimos; necesitaba verlo, odiaba verlo enfermo. Le pedí a Katherine que me llevase a la enfermería para verlo, pero, me dijo que ya se había marchado con su gemelo y sus amigas. Pensé que lo mejor sería ir a verlo, pero, ya me había comprometido de ir a casa de Rous; rasqué mi cabeza confundido, no sabía que hacer.

— _¡No te quedes pensando!_ —Dijo Rous con su voz alzada, luego de darme una palmada en mi cabeza—

Me quejé y sobé donde me había golpeado, ¿Cómo una persona tan bajita podía golpear tan fuerte? — _¿P-Por qué me golpeaste? Me dolió..._

— _Tu novio está enfermo y tú estás aquí quieto como estatua, ¿No piensas ir a verlo?_

— _Es que... Rous, estamos peleados y además, quedé de ir a tu casa._ —Le dije, mi prima en verdad me daba miedo cuando se molestaba—

— _Ah~ ya veo_ —Dijo Katherine con una sonrisa de costado— _Si vas hoy, no podrás ir después a casa de Rous ¿Verdad?_

Arquee mi ceja — _¿Q-Qué?_

— _Ya sabes a qué me refiero..._ —Cruzó sus brazos sin borrar su sonrisa— _Como están peleados, si vas a verlo hoy, habrá "Reconciliación"_

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas, sentía mi rostro hirviendo. Desvié mi mirada y escuché las risitas de mi prima y Kitty, las miré de reojo y fruncí el entrecejo aun con la misma sensación en mi faz. Rous me preguntó qué es lo que haría, su mirada me amenazó de muerte; así que decidí ir a verlo esa tarde, pero, le prometí que luego de eso iría a su casa. De otro modo, al día siguiente me hubiesen estado molestando todo el día ella y Katherine; y peor que eso, se lo hubiesen dicho a Senra. ¿Por qué a estas chicas de hoy en día les fascina tanto ver a dos hombres juntos? Y peor que eso, verlos mientras tienen sexo.

Mi mejor amiga se despidió y se marchó a paso lento, hice una mueca y continué caminando con mi prima a mi lado; ambos estábamos callados, Rous soltó un suspiro y me miró de reojo.

— _Primito... ¿Por qué discutiste con Alexy?_ —Me preguntó luego de apoyar su cabeza en mi brazo, mientras esperábamos el bus—

— _Está molesto por que piensa que soy... poco romántico._ —Le dije para luego sentarnos en una banca— _Por que jamás le pedí que fuese mi novio, y por que siempre lo he llamado por su nombre. Y él siempre me está diciendo "Mi amor" o algún apodo mimoso._

— _Hmm, ¿Sabes? Alexy tiene algunas acciones femeninas... Trata de pensar en él como si fuese tu novia._

Suspiré y desvíe mi mirada ¿Cómo podría pensar en Alexy como mi novia? — _No sé cómo hacerlo... Alexy es muy especial y ha estado peor estos últimos días._

— _¿No crees que llegó el momento de ser tú quien esté mimándolo a él? Desde que comenzaron a estar juntos, él siempre ha sido el que da el primer paso ¿No es así?_ —Me dijo—

Asentí, luego de eso ella tomó mi rostro en sus pequeñas y suaves manos — _Kentin, llegará un momento en el que el "Alexy" del que estás enamorado se canse de esto. Ponte en su lugar, ¿Estarías bien si él fuese como tú eres con él?_

— _No..._

Me sonrió, y le respondí de la misma manera; besé su frente y me levanté de la banca, iría a ver a Alexy esa misma tarde. Se subió al bus y yo comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa del hombre que más amo en ésta vida. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Él siempre estaba, pensando en mí, constantemente preocupado por mí. Siempre con sus mimos, sus regalitos y sus tan deliciosas galletas que preparaba especialmente para mí.

 **~...Casa de los gemelos: Habitación de Armin...~**

El peli azul comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, estaba absolutamente nervioso e incluso, una hábil gota de sudor rodó por su rostro. ¿Cómo empezaría? No podía decírselo así directamente, su gemelo se caería de espaldas si éste lo decía tan bruscamente.

— _Alexy me estás asustando... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el doctor?_ —Preguntó inquieto—

— _Armin, ¿R-Recuerdas ésto?_ —Preguntó el peli azul levantando levemente su camiseta, enseñando su cicatriz—

— _Por supuesto que sí, vivo con el alma en un hilo pensando que esa operación puede afectar tu vida._

No podía soportarlo, ¿Cómo se lo diría? — _Hermano..._ —Dijo sollozante—

Las pausas que hacía el peli azul eran un tormento para el pelinegro.

— _E-Estoy... esperando un bebé_ —Dijo cabizbajo, con lágrimas asomándose— _Tengo dos meses..._

Fue como un golpe en su pecho, tan repentino, esperaba cualquier cosa. Su voz no salía, pestañeó varias veces muy confundido; no sabía en realidad qué decir.

— _La operación que me practicaron esa vez, fue algo intencional. Un tipo de trasplante de un útero..._ —Dijo el peli azul, aun sin levantar la mirada— _No sé que mierda haré... ¡Maldición!_

— _Alexy..._ —Apenas y pudo decir Armin— _¿Cómo tendrás al bebé?_

— _Ni siquiera sé si podré tenerlo..._

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por lo que había dicho su gemelo. Con un movimiento rápido, Armin le dio una fuerte bofetada a su hermano; el sonido que provocó la mano de Armin, contra la mejilla de Alexy probablemente se escuchó en toda la casa. El peli azul quedó pasmado, fue tan fuerte el golpe que el rostro su rostro había quedado mirando a su derecha.

— _¡No toleraré que digas eso de nuevo! ¿Oíste?_ —Dijo Armin alzando la voz—

— _A-Armin..._ —Miró a su gemelo, aun sorprendido por el golpe que le había dado; ellos jamás se habían levantado la mano—

— _Es tu bebé... ¿Cómo puedes decir que no sabes si podrás tenerlo?_ —Desvió su mirada, molesto— _Pensé que eras un poco más responsable..._

— _Pero, Armin..._

— _No me molesta que estés esperando un hijo... me tomó por sorpresa, pero, no me molesta por que fue culpa del Bowser_ —Cruzó sus brazos— _Pero, déjame decirte que si piensas abortar a ese pequeño, olvídate por completo de que me tienes a mí. Ahora, sal de mi habitación... hablaremos cuando enfríes tu cabeza._

El peli azul salió de la habitación lentamente, y se fue directamente a su habitación. Se acostó boca abajo en su cama y dejó salir con libertad sus lágrimas. Lloró, quizá por el golpe que le había dado su gemelo, o tal vez, por su estúpido pensamiento. No soltó quejido alguno, lloraba en silencio; ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Estar esperando un bebé lo traía confundido, frente a su gemelo sólo dijo palabras que no quería decir. Que incómodo malestar, que falta le hacía un abrazo de su castaño favorito. Si Kentin hubiese estado a su lado en ese momento todo hubiera sido diferente, absolutamente; pero, el problema era que ni siquiera sabía si su querido novio aceptaría a su bebé... a ese pequeño fruto de su amor.

 **~...Pov. Armin...~**

Cuando vi a Alexy salir de mi habitación, lancé con cierta brusquedad mi almohada de Mario bros contra el suelo. Chasquee la lengua y rasqué mi cabeza molesto. No podía creer lo que mi hermano había dicho; nada, todo era irreal... todo parecía una broma de mal gusto. Aun que tenía mucho sentido lo que había dicho, no me imaginaba a mi hermano embarazado.

Me levanté de mi cama y caminé en círculos, no sé qué fue lo que me molestó más, que mi hermano haya pensado en no tener a su bebé; siendo que nosotros mismos pasamos por un desamor de nuestros padres biológicos. La diferencia fue que nuestra verdadera madre sí nos dio a luz, pero, aun así sigue siendo un desamor maternal. Si en verdad nos hubiera amado, hubiera estado con nosotros para siempre; nos hubiera visto crecer. ¿A mi hermano no se le pasó eso por la cabeza? Aun que el bebé sólo tuviera dos meses, podía entender y sentir; o al menos eso creo yo. El bebé podía sentirse rechazado por la persona que se suponía que debía amarlo más que a nada en el mundo.

El cuerpo de Alexy había aceptado al pequeño en su vientre, entonces ¿Por qué él no lo hacía de la misma manera?

Mis constantes pensamientos fueron quebrantados luego de sentir el vibrador de mi celular, me acerqué a éste y contesté de inmediato.

— _¿Sempai?_ —Era Lulú, un hormigueo en mi estómago hizo que me quedase callado— _¿Bueno? ¿Sempai?_

— _Lulú, ¿Cómo estás?_ —Pregunté, por fin reaccioné—

— _B-Bien_ —Me contestó tímida, como siempre— _¿Y tú, cómo estás?_

— _Yo... bien_ —Intenté sonar normal, como si de verdad estuviese bien—

— _Sempai... ¿De verdad estás bien? Te escucho afligido._

— _Ah~ pequeña... en verdad no sé qué hacer._

— _¿Te sientes mal? ¿T-Te duele algo?_

Solté una pequeña risilla — _Tranquila mi pequeña gatita, te lo haré saber mañana en la universidad ¿Está bien?_

Hizo un sonido en reemplazo de un "Sí", luego de eso me cortó la llamada; al parecer me llamó sólo para saber cómo estaba. Sonreí con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, siempre que hablaba con Lulú me dejaba embobado; como si quisiera seguir escuchándola más tiempo, mucho, mucho más tiempo. Sin duda, jamás me equivoqué cuando la defendía; por que, detrás de esos lentes, al mirar bien esos bellos ojitos heterocromáticos, se podía ver con claridad la dulzura que guardaba en su interior. Siempre preocupada por mí, escuchando todo lo que tengo que decir.

Nuevamente el timbre de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, sólo que ésta vez era un mensaje de texto.

" _Te veo mañana en la escuela, y que no se te ocurra llegar tarde de nuevo! fue bochornoso entrar y que todo el salón se nos quedase mirando_

 _Si no llegas temprano, iré a tu casa y te traeré arrastrando si es necesario_

 _Celyan Kinohiro"_

Un cierto escalofrío me recorrió por el cuerpo, si Celyan decía que me arrastraría de mi casa hasta la universidad, era cierto. A veces era bastante literal, pero, sin duda eso fue lo que nos llevó a que fuésemos buenos amigos; gracias a ella no llegaba tarde a clases desde el instituto. Aun así, no había que fiarse por esos ojos que mostraban inocencia.

El timbre me anunciaba que había llegado otro mensaje de texto.

 _"Por favor, perdona a mi hermana... le insistí mucho para que no te amenace, pero, ya la conoces._

 _En fin, cuídate y enserio no llegues tarde si quieres seguir viviendo._

 _Envíale muchos saludos a Alexy de nuestra parte_

 _Crystal Kinohiro"_

Suspiré, la verdad no entendía cómo podían ser gemelas, si eran tan distintas. Crystal era más inofensiva, por todo lo que vivió y por ser quien justamente se quedó sola; en cambio, Celyan era un poco más histérica, yo creo que por el hecho de que vivió tanto tiempo con el alma en un hilo, por no saber sobre su gemela. Al menos eso creo, si a mí me separasen de Alexy tanto tiempo, sabiendo que él no está bien, haría lo mismo. Quiero decir, que muy a pesar de tener varias diferencias, eso nos hizo grandes amigos.

Chasquee la lengua y me recosté en mi cama, cerrando mis ojos. Me preguntaba, si todos nuestros amigos serían capaces de aceptar el embarazo de mi hermano...

Aqua, Senra, Ana, Lulú, Ludovik, Katherine, Celyan, Crystal, Rous... ¿Serían capaces de aceptarlo?

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_ (^-^)/

-Este._. no sé que decirles, más que me disculpen por mi loca mente xD

-Y estem... /NO SABE COMO DECIRLO/ Preparen sus inocentitas mentes, ya que el siguiente capítulo tendrá *CoffCoff* escenas con contenido sexual (Osea, lemmon)

*Si hay algo que no les haya gustado de sus Oc's me avisan por PM.

 _Las parejas son:_

 **ArminxLulú  
** **LysandroxAqua  
** **NathanielxKatherine  
** **VicktorxCelyan  
LeighxCrystal  
DajanxLudovik  
FarresxAna (Esto._. Si lo decías de broma, lo cambio enseguida. Y si lo decías enserio, pues, lo dejo)  
** **Castielx... (HaremXD)**


End file.
